The grant provides funds for basic support of an overall research program in the delivery of health services. Particular attention is given to problems of a generic operational nature with particular emphasis on public policy implications. Examples include studies of access to health services, utilization of health services, organization and staffing patterns in hospitals, international studies of health insurance schemes, utilization and staffing policies, and related issues. The research is conducted in an interdisciplinary setting involving economists, sociologists, political scientists, behavioral scientists, and medical school faculty.